


Answer the Question

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against his better judgment, Ron's agreed to meet Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer the Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_n_cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coffee_n_cocoa).



Ron scowled and muttered to himself as he stalked along the corridors. He was a _prefect_ , for Merlin's sake; why had Neville asked him to meet out at the greenhouses at this hour of the evening? Neville knew perfectly well that it was out of bounds; he'd even apologized, but he'd been insistent about it.

Then a thought struck Ron. He knew what happened in the greenhouses, everyone did. Had Neville guessed Ron's secret? Even alone in the dark, halfway across the lawn to the greenhouses, Ron flushed. Still, he really had no choice. He'd promised Neville to come.

He cracked open the door to Greenhouse Two. "Neville?"

A single candle cast a dim glow, but it was enough for Ron to see Neville's face, his expression both nervous and hopeful.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come."

"I _said_ I would." Ron swallowed. "What's this about?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

There was a pause. Ron knew he ought to say something, or at least make an encouraging noise, but he couldn't get his voice to work properly.

Eventually Neville went on, his eyes blinking fast under his dark fringe. "I wondered if you felt about me the same way I feel about you."

Ron looked at his feet, the workbench, the rows of potted plants. Finally he looked at Neville.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat and said more firmly, "Yes, I do."

Neville's face lit up in the happiest smile that Ron had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> For coffee_n_cocoa, who wanted Neville/Ron, apology.


End file.
